


Assassination Corp.

by angelfromthesky1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Everyone a assassin, IDK WHAT TO PUT, Kuroko badass, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfromthesky1/pseuds/angelfromthesky1
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya a famous assassin which kills his target with no hesitaion. Until he team up with the Kiseki no Seidai and meets a red head leader of the Kiseki no Seidai.(Sorry bad with summary!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No re-post pls  
> I’m also on Wattpad. Same username duh...

Kuroko P.O.V

Ever since I was little the first thing I saw when I open my eyes were darkness. I was kept in a dark room with no light, window, and no bed. Only a silver door. All I had was the cold floor, the shadows, and a small pendent.

When I turned one everyone thought I was a weird kid because I never cry.

When I turned two I wasnt allow outside until I turned 10 they said.

When I turned three I started to walk and run. 

When I turned four they putted me in a white room and stabbed me with needles and force me to drink some kind of liquid. After that I learned to talk to shadows.

When I turned five.. I met a boy with red hair and red eyes like blood, he was with something you called "mother." They called it "love." But I don't know what that is.

The boy was walking in the long hallway hand in hand with his mother. I watch them behind the corner curiously. I clutch my pendent tightly. I watch as they walk to a door. Then I was met with a pair of red eyes.

"You. Who are you? I've never seen you before."  The boy with red hair said. He pop out of nowhere making me stumble and fell on my but.

"Ouch..."

"Sorry, I noticed you were following us." He said. He stick out his hands to me. I grabbed it.

"My name is Akashi Seijirou. You?" A kashi asked. I tilted my head in confusion. Name? whats a name?

Akashi stare at me. "You know what your called.." Akashi explain.

"Name...name..." I panic didn't know what to say . Then looked at my pendent. I saw a name carved on it.

"K-kuro-Kuroko..Tet-suya..?" I said.

"Kuroko Tesuya. What a nice name." He smiled.

Nee. Want to be friends?" He said.

I tilted my head confused by the word "friends."

"Friends?" I repeat the word he said.

"Yeah. Its a person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection, typically exclusive of sexual or family relations." He explain professionaly.

"Seijirou who are you talking to?" His mother asked walking towards us.

"Ah..mother this is Kuroko Tetsuya. My new friend." Akashi grabbed my hand.

"Oh..I've never seen you before. Do you live here?" She asked. I nodded. When I said yes I thought for a moment her eyes looked frighten but then dissappear.

"Wellike, I'm Seijirou mother. Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Y-yes.." I hide behind Akashi shyly.

"Hey! #11 who said you could get out!" A person with a white coat suddenly grabbed my arm roughly making me cry out of pain.

"Hey, do not grab him like that." Akashi voice turned to ice.

"Huh! Don't tell me what to do kid!" The man shout.

"Let him go. If not I will kill you right here." Akashi command.

I didn't know if it was the light or something but his left eyes look like it turned gold for a second.

"Y-es" the person obey letting go of my arm. Which I thought was strange.

"Leave." The person walk away.

"Do they always treat you like this?" He looked at me,

"Yes. But I'm fine. I don't feel pain." I said.

"Aren't you Lonely?" He said.

"No, I have the shadows with me." I said.

"Shadows?" He looked confused.

"I'm I must go now. It's time for my check up." I was about to leave but Akashi grabbed me.

"Kuroko, I promise to get you out of here. Once I do well go explore places and have lots of fun." He said seriously then smiled warmly. I continue walking. I looked back at Akashi who just watch me as I turn around the corner.

'Get Out? Promise? Fun?' My heart felt confused by those new words. I felt a pain in my chest. I wonder why?

The next day Akashi and me met the next day and the day before that. Almost everyday. It was fun. He talked about  the outside and the places he went to. Before I knew it I knew what the word love meant. I was in love with Akashi.

But when I turned six. I was trained to use knifes and the shadows to kill a small animal as a assaination. When I killed it I buried it behind the building that had alot of black rectangle large box with brown mushy soil.

Then at age seven that day I killed someone for the first time.

"Why.." Akashi was crying.

"Akashi..why are you crying...I.." I reach out to him. But he slapped my hand away.

"Don't touch me! I hate you! I wish we never met! I hate you! Go away!" He shout. Those words struck me though my heart like a thousand needle. 

"Does Akashi hate me?" I said.

He doesnt reply.

"I see... if that's your wish. I gladly accept it, with that you should forget everything about this place, her, and me..." I said.

His eyes widen. I reach out to touch him but stop.

"Akashi, I'm sorry. Thank you for showing me love. I love you. Goodbye." I smiled. Tears falling down which I wonder why.

That was the last time I saw Akashi.

~P.O.V END~

12 years have past

In the city you can see lots of people walking and a lot cars driving. On top of a tall glass building there's an unoticed person in a black uniform. Suddenly his phone ring he picksaid it up from his pocket.

"Yes, it's me." He answer the phone.

"I know, bye." He end the call and put it back in his pocket. He touch his silver pendent and tuck it inside his shirt. He watch as a man exit the building. Then he lean and fall off the building. He takes out his two black knifes with no shine.

"Let's go." He said. Suddenly shadows appear and wrapped around him making a barrier to protect him. One of the shadows went to the man shadow making his unable to move. The man start to panic. Then he looked up and see a boy with icy blue eyes, sky blue hair. In those eyes there was no hesitation. The man was about to scream but before he could. The boy with icy eyes cutter his throat. Blood splatter everywhere. Some landed on his cheek. He wiped it off makingsome of it smear. His phone ring. He pick it up.

"I'm done Kagami." He said.

"Yeah, good job. Kuroko so your leaving today right." Kagami said on the phone.

"Yeah. Looks like their transfering me to Teiko. But first I need to change." Kuroko said.

"I see. Well all miss you." Kagami said.

"I see... I'll miss you all too. Goodbye bakagami." Kuroko said.

"Hey-" before Kagami could protest Kuroko ended the call. He smiled and put his phone away. He walked to his house to get ready.

After that he walked to school because it was near his home. He came to the front gate.

"Teiko." He said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nee! Nee! I heard a new member is coming here! He's going to be joining our group. Apperently it seem he's one of the top rank. Called the Phantom." A blonde said.

"Yeah, he's the one who took over when you fail your first mission." A tanned man smirk.

"Geh, it wasn't my fault! They ambush me when I tried to kill the target Aominechii!!" He said.

"Heh..I wonder if he's strong." A purple giant chew on a bag of Maiubo.

"Hmph, of course he is he's been a assassination since he was born. He was here first before all of us." A green haired guy push up his glasses. Holding a hello Kitty plush.

"Midorima what's that in your hands? Are you a girl?" Aomine looked at the green haired man.

"Of course not Baka. This is today lucky item. OSA-Hana said Today cancer is in 2nd place today and Aquarius is first and blah blah blah...." Midorima continued on but Aomine ignore him not wanting to know anymore. Never ask Midorima about his horoscope stuff.

Suddenly they heard footsteps walking toward them they all stop what they where doing and turned toward the voice.

"Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, and Midorima. Good morning." A red headed man with heterochromatic eyes walked toward them. A girl with pink hair behind him.

"Good morning Akashichii! Did you hear a new group member is coming!" Kise smiled.

"Yeah I heard." Akashi said.

"I wonder what he looks like? Will it be a girl or a cute girl?" Kise thought.

"Momoi would you explain who the Phantom is?" Akashi turned to her. Momoi holding a clipboard.

"Sorry Kichan but it's going to be a boy. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Code name: The Phantom. He was born January 31st." Momoi said.

"I wonder if he's strong." Aomine said.

"Baka of course he's strong." Midorima said.

"Really how do you know?" Murasakibara asked.

"Becuase he trained ever since he was born." Midorima push up his glasses.

"Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara, and Kise if you all have time to talk go run outside." Akashi smirk.

"B-but Akashichii.." Kise shook.

"Kise 30 laps." He smiled.

"Okay! Let's go!" Kise said happily. They walked to the door. Just as they were about to leave. The leader came in.

"Hey, where are you going? The new member here." Nijimura said.

"Huh? Where!" Kise brighten up.

"Here-" Nijimura pointed to an empty space.

"Where Nijimura?" They looked confused.

"I'm pretty sure he was her-" 

"I'm here." Suddenly there was a boy next to him.

Everyone shriek at the sudden appearance except Akashi.

"Domo, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you all." Kuroko bowed.


	3. Chapter 3

Previous:  
"Hey, where are you going? The new member here." Nijimura said.

"Huh? Where!" Kise brighten up.

"Here-" Nijimura pointed to an empty space.

"Where Nijimura?" They looked confused.

"I'm pretty sure he was her-" 

"I'm here." Suddenly there was a boy next to him.

Everyone shriek at the sudden appearance except Akashi.

"Domo, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you all." Kuroko bowed.

_________________________________________

~An hour ago~

"Your Kuroko Tetsuya?" The principle looked at the papers.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Kuroko tilted his head.

"N-no it's just I imagine someone with muscle and tall..but you.." He looked up and down at Kuroko who looked so weak.

"Look at these guns." Kuroko bend his arms up.

The principle almost laugh but he held himself.

"I see you got your uniform. You look nice in them." He said.

"Thank you." Kuroko bowed.

"I've heard you were an assassination since you were a newborn. You will become an excellent assassination for Teiko. This school have one purpose winning is everything. Never show any weakness or hesitations on the target. If you fail the mission punishment will come. Understood." He said.

"..yes." Kuroko said.

Suddenly there was a knock a the door.

"Come in." The principle said. 

The door open a man with black hair with Teiko uniform on came in.

"You called." He said.

"Ah Nijimura please take Kuroko to meet the group he is going to be with." The principle said.

"Huh? Kuroko? Where is he?" Nijimura looked around the room seeing no one.

"Um..I'm right here." Kuroko raised his hand in front of him. 

"Gah!" Nijimura back up a bit.

"H-how long have you been here?" Nijimura asked.

"I've been here the whole time. Sorry I have a low presence so one really noticed me. I'm Sorry for scaring you." Kuroko bowed.

"N-no it's okay." Nijimura recompose himself. Someone cough making them turn to the principle.

"Well off you go. It was nice meeting you Kuroko." The principle smiled. Kuroko bowed and left with Nijimura.

"I'm Nijimura Shuzo. The one in charge of the GOM." Nijimura said. 

"Nijimura Senpai what are the GOM like?" Kuroko asked.

"Oh? You don't know them?" Nijimura looked at him.

"No I do. I heard of them.

Midorima Shintaro  
Age: 16  
Birthday: July 2nd  
Height:XX  
Weight:XX  
Blood type:X  
Weapon:Sniper

A person who never miss his shot. He's known as a freak with Osa-hana. Always carrying something in his hand as his lucky item. His famous word is "nanodayo."

Murasakibara Atsushi  
Age:16  
Birthday October 9th  
Height:XX  
Weight:XX  
Blood type:XX  
Weapon: Axe and barriers

A person who is lazy. But when it comes to his job he gets serious. Apparently act like a child and always eat snacks.

Kise Ryouta  
Age:16  
Birthday: June 18th  
Height:XX  
Weight:XX  
Blood type:XX  
Weapon: Two small guns

A famous model, good at gathering information, and is always cheerful person. Rumor has it he used to have a girlfriend but broke up. He also add chii to the people he respect.

Aomine Daiki  
Age:16  
Birthday: August 31st  
Height:XX  
Weight:XX  
Blood type:XX  
Weapon: heavy sword and lighting

He is known to be the fastest person when fighting. He is also good at hand combat. Apparently a hentai who like Horikawa Mai a model. Also known when lazy out of mission.

Lastly Akashi Seijirou..." Kuroko trail off.

"What's wrong? Do you know him?" Nijimura looked at Kuroko.

"No. But Akashi Seijirou..." Kuroko said.

"Your continuing!" Nijimura shouted.

"Akashi Seijirou  
Birthday December 20th  
Height:XX  
Weight:XX  
Blood type:XX  
Weapon: long Kanata and Emperor eye

A famous person from the Akashi CEO Company. He have all good grades and victory at everything. He's known as the captain of the GOM. Childhood friend with Midorima and Murasakibara. His mother apperently died from a sickness.." Kuroko stop.

"You where did you get all this information from?" Nijimura asked.

"I stole it." Kuroko turned to him. Nijimura looked ready to grab his weapon.

"I'm joking. They sent me the file of the GOM when I was going to transfer to Teiko." Kuroko took out a file from his uniform and handed it to Nijimura. Nijimura open the file. He was right all the file of the GOM were in there.

"Why did they gave you these? There not for anyone to see or give to." Nijimura said.

"That's something you don't need to know right. Someday you will find out how cruel this world is. Let's go or we'll be late." Kuroko continued walking.

Nijimura follow after him. 

"Just so you know. There not going to let you join that easily. You'll be tested by them." Nijimura said.

"I know." Kuroko hid a smile.

~Back to the Presence~

"Eh...your our newest member...but your so short.."Kise trail off.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" Kuroko deadpanned.

"No, it's just I imagine someone..." Kise hesitate to answer.

"Stronger." Aomine finish his sentence.

"Well sorry for disappointing you. Nice to meet you all. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko bowed to them.

"Nice to meet you also. I'm Akashi Seijirou captain if the GOM. You must know all our name already." Akashi said.

"Yes. I do." Kuroko pointed to Kise first.

"Inu." 

"What!" Kise shouted.

"Gangarou." 

"Hey!" Aomine looked at Kuroko.

"Candy giant." 

"..." Murasakibara doesn't give a shit.

"Carrot man." 

"W-what!" Midorima angry shout.

Nijimura behind Kuroko was trying not to laugh.

"Hey! We have proper name you know! I'm Aomine Daiki!" Aomine shouted. 

"I'm Kise Ryouta! The candy giant is Murasakibara Atsushi and carrot man is Midorima Shintaro!" Kise explain.

"I know." Kuroko said. They all glare at Kuroko. Kuroko was making fun of them for calling him short.

"What about Akachin?" Murasakibara said.

Kuroko turned to Akashi and their eyes met.

"Oh..how would you describe me?" Akashi smiled.

"The sunset." Kuroko said. Inside Kuroko thought he wanted to call Akashi evil scissor man. But he had this feeling if he said that he will see hell.

"Heh. How so?" He asked.

"Your hair and eyes their pretty. Like when the sun goes down the color or red and gold appear in the sky." Kuroko said.

"Your interesting. I like you. You pass but not yet show me your power and skills if you want to get the other members to respect you. Aomine, Kise get into your combat clothes and weapons." Akashi said.

"Yes!" They both said. Kuroko watch as both of them leave to get change.

"Aren't you also going with them? You need a weapon right?" Midorima said.

"There's no need. I have my own already." Kuroko said. Midorima looked at him confusely.

After a couple of minute waiting for Aomine and Kise. They came back into the training room as big as a baseball feild. Aomine and Kise were in their combat clothes.

Aomine had a heavy silver sword. Kise had two small guns. And Kuroko....

"Your wearing your uniform? Where's your weapon?" Aomine wonder looking at Kuroko.

"Don't worry I have it." Kuroko took out two black knifes that had no shine.

"Those..are those-" Kise was cut off.

"Yes, these are made with special tools. I made them." Kuroko said.

"You made them! That's so coo-" before Aomine could Finish Kuroko already charge at him. Aomine block it in time.

"Hey! We haven't start yet!" Aomine yelled.

"There's no need. Beside you already look ready to me." Kuroko smiled.

"You..." Aomine smiled back.

"Murasakibara please." Akashi said. Murasakibara nodded. He raised his hands up creating a shields inside the big field where the three were already staring to fight.

"Let the game begin." Akashi smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Previous:  
"Your wearing your uniform? Where's your weapon?" Aomine wonder looking at Kuroko.

"Don't worry I have it." Kuroko took out two black knifes that had no shine.

"Those..are those-" Kise was cut off.

"Yes, these are made with special tools. I made them." Kuroko said.

"You made them! That's so coo-" before Aomine could Finish Kuroko already charge at him. Aomine block it in time.

"Hey! We haven't start yet!" Aomine yelled.

"There's no need. Beside you already look ready to me." Kuroko smiled.

"You..." Aomine smiled back.

"Murasakibara please." Akashi said. Murasakibara nodded. He raised his hands up creating a shields inside the big field where the three were already staring to fight.

"Let the game begin." Akashi smiled.  
_______________________________________________

As Aomine and Kuroko swords met with the small knives. Aomine pushed Kuroko back and tried to swing at him. But Kuroko jump back in time.

"Aominechii!" Kise shouted. He point his two guns at Kuroko and shooted at him. Kuroko dodge them by running around the field.

Aomine chased after Kuroko. Kise continued aiming at Kuroko.

"What do you think about him Akashi?" Midorima turns to Akashi who had a amused smile.

"Hmm...he isn't bad this is the first time Aomine and Kise fail at something like this. But he's haven't shown all his moves yet." Akashi smiled.

"Stop running damn it!!" Aomine pissed off. Still chasing after Kuroko. Bullets missing Kuroko.

"I'm not running its defending." Kuroko deadpanned.

Then all of a sudden Kuroko threw one of his knifes at Kise. Kise was shocked he was so focus of aiming at Kuroko that he wasn't able to block the incoming knife. Making him drop one of his gun.

"Your pretty good." Aomine quickly caught up with Kuroko behind him.

Aomine quickly swing his sword at Kuroko before it could hit him. Kuroko suddenly disappear. Aomine appear shocked at what happened.

"What! I was so close!" A vein appear on Aomine.

"It's about time to end this fight. Aomine, Kise do it." Akashi commands.

"Eh! Are you sure?" Kise said.

"Yeah, beside Murasakibara have a barrier around us. So do it. I want to see if he can survive this. If not he fail." Akashi smirk.

"Alright. Aominechii." Kise called. Aomine sigh. He stood next to Kise. Their body start to glow a dark blue and yellow light.

Kuroko stop what he was doing and and watch the duo forming their power together. Suddenly vines came and wrapped around Kuroko. Kuroko struggle a bit but he stood back still. Not caring anymore. He sigh.

In Aomine hands was a ball of lighting getting bigger, bigger, and bigger. Kuroko only stood there with vines wrap around him and watch not struggling or shaken by the ball of lighting.

They all wonder why Kuroko wasn't doing anything but just standing there. A sweat roll down Aomine face. Aomine took a glance at Akashi. But Akashi just nodded. Aomine sigh.

"Well, here goes nothing." Aomine said. The then threw the ball of lighting tword Kuroko. But Kuroko only stood there not moving at all.

"Uh! Akashichii!!" Kise panic. He looked at Akashi but Akashi only watch.

"Akashi tell them to stop!" Nijimura shouted.

"I can't watch.." Murasakibara said.

"Hey! Dodge it!" Aomine shouted at Kuroko.

Kuroko only watch as it got closer and closer. Kuroko sigh. Suddenly Kuroko eyes glowed a light blue light. A shadowy figure stirred under him.

Then there was a loud boom all over the place luckily there were sheid around them and the field to prevent damage. Dust flew everywhere from the impact. Aomine and Kise cough as the dust flew into their mouth.

"H-hey are you okay!" Aomine swap the dust away and walked where Kuroko was standing.

"Yes, I'm fine." A voice said. All their eyes widen Shocked. How did he survive that strong attack. They all thought. When the air clear there they saw something dark like shadows were protecting Kuroko wrapped around him.

"You shouldn't do that. You'll get hurt." Kuroko talked to the shadows. The shadow turned to Kuroko making a weird sound.

"Yes I'm fine. This is just training don't worry. Thank you, you should return." Kuroko said. The shadow obey and return to being Kuroko shadow. Silence filled the room when the shadow were gone.

"What just happend." Midorima broke the silence.

"Did he just talk to a weird looking black shadow??" Nijimura look disbelief.

Aomine and Kise were still shock in their own little world that they didn't know Kuroko was coming.

"Oh shit!" Aomine cursed.

Kuroko took this chance and kicked his hand making Aomine sword flew away from him. Kuroko quickly pointed his knife tword Aomine throat. Blood flowing on his neck a bit. They stood still not moving.

Someone clapped their hands they turned to look at Akashi who was wearing a satisfied smile.

"Good job. You pass." Akashi said.

"Thank you." Kuroko deadpanned.

"What! Akashi he cheated!" Aomine protest.

"No I didn't, you looked ready so I started first." Kuroko said.

"Well that's still cheating!" Aomine shouted.

"If you have a problem talk to me. He already shown you enough right. You all also." Akashi turned to each member who nodded or didn't say anything.

"Kuroko." Akashi walked to Kuroko.

"Yes?" Kuroko turned around. Suddenly Akashi face was close to him. He felt something soft touch his lips. Kuroko eyes widen. When their lips part Kuroko looked at Akashi with his deadpanned we face.

"Akashi, I never knew you were a romantic." Kuroko said.

"Oh well thank you." He sparkle.

"Sorry but my first kiss was already taken." Kuroko said.

"Oh..who is it?" Akashi said.

"A secret." Kuroko put a finger on Akashi lips. Akashi eyebrows twitch.

'Run! You dumbass! No one keep secret from the devil emperor!' Aomine scream in his head.

"Well, let's see.. we have a mission today everyone." Akashi turned to the GOM.

"Really who is it!!" Kise smiled.

"Momoi." Akashi said.

"Yes, his name is Hijikawa Kana a drug seller. Lately he been selling drugs to family pretending to be a doctor. When the Patient eat the drug they ether get a heart attack or Their while body hurts leaving them to die. His body guards are one of the uncrowned king Hanamiya Makoto. Kirisaki Daiichi." Momoi said.

"Finally a strong opponent to face." Aomine smiled.

"His ability." Kuroko asked.

"His ability is something you have to find out yourself. But he use a gun." Akashi said. Kuroko nodded.

"When do we leave?" Murasakibara said.

"Now. Everyone get into your combat uniform." Akashi walked to the locker room. The other follow. Except Kuroko and Nijimura. Momoi went somewhere to turn in papers.

"So how are you liking it so far?" Nijimura asked Kuroko.

"It's good. It's just their all weirdo." Kuroko stated.

"I agree. Brats these days." Nijimura nodded.

The two follow after them. Everyone was wearing a cape over their uniform and a black hat on their head. Akashi wore a red cape with a gold chain attach to prevent from falling. Aomine wore a blue cape. Kise wore gold cape. Murasakibara wore a purple cape. Lastly Midorima wore a green cape. Their color cape represent the Kiseki no Sendai and Teiko assassination corp.

"Why are you all wearing a cape?" Kuroko tilted his head.

"Oh right Kuroko you don't have one yet. You'll maybe get one in a couple of week what color do you want." Nijimura said.

"Me also?" Kuroko said.

"Of course you also! Your one of us now!" Kise hugged Kuroko tightly.

"C-can't breathe Kise..." Kuroko pat his back to let let him go.

" Kise." Akashi said. Kise quickly let go of Kuroko.

"Kise is right your one of us now. Chose any color you like." Akashi said.

"Okay..then I want Kuro. I want it black like the dark." Kuroko said. Nijimura nodded.

"Ehh!! But a light blue color will look better for you." Kise said.

"No, black is the only color I need. I'm not allow to wear any bright color. Black is what I represent like my name and heart." Kuroko said he touch his chests.

They all looked at him not able respond to those sad words.


End file.
